Cómo salvar una vida
by Virgrin
Summary: Jacob no le quiere decir a Bella qué le está pasando, Bella se enoja y va a buscarlo. Luna Nueva, cuando Bella aún no sabe que Jake es hombre lobo.


¡¡¡Volví al ataque!!! Como no tengo vida, me dedico a traducir fics, a dormir y a comer :) Ojalá les guste mucho éste :). Es de una chica de **sortofbeautiful**, ya saben, la comunidad de Jake y Bella, pero no me acuerdo el nick *paf* después lo busco y lo pongo.

* * *

El recorrido no había sido largo... menos de media hora de Forks a La Push, pero de algún modo, parecía que el tiempo había reducido la velocidad. El camino era oscuro e interminable.

Finalmente resurgí de los árboles, yendo por los caminos familiares hacia la casa de Jacob. Estaba lista para esperar toda la noche si era necesario. Sólo tenía que verlo – para hablar con él. El encuentro de esta tarde no había hecho más que ponerme más resuelta en ese punto. Necesitaba poder tener una conversación con mi mejor amigo y sólo mi mejor amigo. Sin Sam y el resto de la pandilla mirando tan de cerca, impidiéndole a Jacob decir todo lo que sabía que quería decir. Después de todo, él me lo había prometido. Sabía que nuestra relación le importaba tanto como a mí. Tenía que ser así.

¿No?

Apagué el motor tan pronto como me levanté, sentándome con los hombros caídos en mi asiento. Mi vista cayó al regazo, donde mis manos estaban ansiosamente abrazadas. El golpe en mi ventana me agarró desprevenida. Mi corazón latió furiosamente y mis ojos volaron hacia arriba, para ver una figura grande, oscura, al lado de mi camión. El ceño del rostro era tan desconocido, pero lo reconocí al instante de todos modos.

Jacob. Mi Jacob.

Él abrió la puerta antes de que mis dedos pudieran reaccionar lo bastante para agarrar el mango. Tropecé, demasiado distraída por la hostilidad que surgía de él para concentrarme correctamente en mis movimientos. Sentí el escozor de lágrimas en mis ojos al verlo. Parecía tan... enojado. Y como si estuviera sufriendo tanto. Tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo y envolverme alrededor de su cálido cuerpo, como siempre lo hacía. Sabía que no era una opción ahora mismo.

El silencio era ensordecedor. No intenté registrar cuánto duró. Los minutos se habían vuelto horas para mí, y que yo sepa, pudimos haber estado ahí parados durante días.

"¿Qué quieres, Bella?" preguntó Jacob finalmente, su voz sin nada de vida. "Creí que había sido claro. No podemos ser amigos, Bella."

"¿Tú fuiste claro? ¿O Sam?" Le desafié, con la voz más aguda de lo que pretendía.

"No empieces con eso de nuevo, Bella. Deja a Sam fuera de esto. No se merece la culpa que le echas." Jacob pareció esforzarse por mantener un tono separado de su voz. Lo conocía lo suficiente para reconocer la ira debajo de la superficie de sus palabras.

"¿Entonces quién? ¡Dímelo, Jake!

"No puedo, Bella. ¿Cuánto te cuesta entenderlo? En serio, no puedo."

Las lágrimas volvieron a escocer mis ojos y las reprimí con toda la fuerza que pude.

"¿Desde cuándo, Jacob? Somos mejores amigos. Puedes decirme lo que sea." Mi voz se rompió al final de la frase y era una estupidez pensar que no lo notaría.

La resolución de Jacob vaciló ligeramente cuando la oyó. Preocupación escapó de sus ojos oscuros y tras sólo un segundo, logró componerse de nuevo.

"Eso era entonces. Esto es ahora."

"¿Qué mierda es esa? Sigo siendo Bella y tú sigues siendo Jacob. ¡Eso es lo único que me importa!"

"No es tan simple, Bella. Créeme, ojalá lo fuera."

"¡Ugh!" enterré la cabeza en mis manos sólo por unos segundos, luchando con la urgencia de llorar y gritar. Mis manos cayeron y mi cabeza se alzó hasta que mi mirada encontró la suya. "¿Qué te pasó, Jake?

"Mucho." Se rió oscuramente entre dientes. "No sabrías qué decir si te lo dijera. Probablemente no estarías aquí parada si lo supieras. Estarías tan lejos de mí como te fuera posible. No querrías tener nada que ver conmigo.

"¡Eso es una locura! No hay nada – ¿me escuchas?—nada que podría hacerme desear dejarte."

"Ahora dices eso, pero..."

"No, lo digo siempre. Jake, he pasado cada día contigo. El tiempo contigo significa más para mí que cualquier cosa en mi vida ahora. No puedes decirme que honestamente, sinceramente, ya no sientes lo mismo. Que no significo nada para ti.

"Yo no dije eso." Pude ver emoción verdadera deslizándose de sus ojos.

"¿Entonces que estás diciendo? Porque nunca voy a dejar esto así Jacob. ¡Significas mas para mí que eso!"

"Lo sé. Créeme, Bella, lo sé. Tú significas..." no terminó la frase. Se endureció de golpe. "Mira, no cambia nada. Aún cuando... aún cuando desearía que lo haga. No cambia nada, OK?'"

"Por que siempre haces eso, Jake?" pregunté, evitando su pregunta.

"¿Hacer qué?" preguntó él, pareciendo exasperado conmigo.

"Detenerte. Justo cuando estas a punto de decirme como te sientes realmente. Se que no era eso lo que querías decir Jake. Te conozco. Querías decirme que sientes lo mismo. Que quieres todo lo que yo quiero. ¡No finjas que no!"

"Ése no es el punto, Bella. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Lo que quiero, siento... ya no importa. Es irrelevante. Tan irrelevante como lo que tu quieres y sientes. No cambia nada. Nada puede hacerlo.

"¡Eso es mentira!"

"Basta, Bella. ¿Cuando me vas a escuchar? Así son las cosas. Deja de pretender que no lo son."

"Me conoces mejor que eso, Jake. Soy más testaruda que tu. Y no voy a dejar esto así. Nunca."

"¿Por qué? ¡Puta madre, Bella! ¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto más difícil de lo que es? ¿Crees que me gusta esto? ¿Crees que quiero que las cosas sean así? ¡Maldita sea!" Su voz iba subiendo con cada palabra, hasta que estuvo gritándome con más fuerza de la que lo imaginaba capaz.

"Entonces cámbialas. Vuelve a mí. Olvidémonos de todo esto." Supliqué dócilmente.

"¡No! ¡Puedo!" cada palabra estaba marcada y casi distorsionada por el volumen en que las gritó. Podía oír más que rabia en su grito esta vez. Había más dolor del que jamás hubiera imaginado. Y me sorprendía lo mucho que me dolía.

Pude sentir como me partía en dos, justo en el centro de mi corazón. ¿Qué importaba mi vieja herida, cuando me enfrentaba con esta nueva? Estaba tan conectada a Jacob, de formas que nunca había pretendido.

Él me completaba.

Su luz del sol era lo único que me hacía seguir adelante. La forma en que siempre entendía en silencio todo lo que yo sentía y podía hacer que todos los pensamientos malos desaparecieran. La forma en que me hacía sonreír y yo a él. La forma en que nuestras risas armonizaban – la mía parecía pequeña al lado de la suya, ronca y ruidosa.

Nunca pensé que lo admitiría a mi misma, porque nunca pensé que tendría que hacerlo. No había razón para pensar que nuestra relación era algo más que amistad. Pero ahora... sabía que eso no era cierto. Ahora que me enfrentaba al pensamiento de una vida sin Jacob, me daba cuenta de lo que realmente significaba para mí.

Lo amaba.

Las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo constantemente contra mis ojos finalmente cayeron. Silenciosamente, resbalaron por mis mejillas. Mi corazón dolía con cada latido y miré a través del borrón de mis lágrimas a mi mejor amigo. Y la persona que amaba. La persona a la que le había dado todo lo que quedaba de mí para dar. El había tomado los restos de mi corazón roto que yo le había ofrecido y los había roto en más pedazos.

Era difícil de soportar.

Parecía debilitado por la forma en que me rompí justo delante de él. Me daba cuenta que mi llanto lo hería y parte de mí esperaba que le hiciera comprender. Y entonces pararía con todo esto.

Hizo justo lo contrario.

"Lo siento, Bella. Así son las cosas." Intento permanecer indiferente con mas esfuerzo de lo que lo había visto hacer esta noche. Me dio la espalda y empezó a alejarse antes de que pudiera traicionar alguna emoción.

"¡Pero lo prometiste!" Le grité a su espalda, mi voz saliendo en un estrangulado ahogo.

Se detuvo a media vuelta. Me moví hacia él, con el brazo estirado. Mis dedos alcanzaron su mano y la tomé, trayéndolo hacia mí. Sabía que no se estaba resistiendo, de otro modo no hubiera tenido la fuerza de darlo vuelta.

El evitó mis ojos, mirando hacia abajo. Mi mano aun estaba firmemente agarrada alrededor de la suya, pero mi mano libre busco su rostro.

"No puedes simplemente dejarme, Jake. No así." Vacilé. "Te amo."

Su mano se apretó involuntariamente contra mí.

"Sabes que yo también."

"¿Entonces que más importa?"

"Mucho más. Pero ahora mismo... la verdad, me importa una mierda."

Con eso, me acercó a él y sus brazos se envolvieron suavemente alrededor de mi cuerpo pequeño y frágil. Su calidez se extendió a través de mí, y dejé que mi cabeza descansara contra la amplia extensión de su pecho.

Era Jacob. Mi Jacob.


End file.
